Stolen Sapphire
by Tangerine Catnip
Summary: Separated from his human half, Phantom was helpless to resist the siren call of Freakshow's control. In return for joining the ring leader on his cross-country pillage, Phantom takes his defeated human half as his prize. To tease, to toy with...to treasure. To possess. Fenton/Phantom,Pitch Pearl.


**********Co-write between Tangerine Catnip and Dream Trance**

* * *

**Stolen Sapphire**

Phantom leaned back in his chair, enjoying the plush surface of the velvet upholstery and the strength behind the maple wood frame. He cast out a gloved hand and ran it over the collection of golden coins heaped into piles in one corner of the angler train chart. The mounds surrounded the chair so he sat upon his tenures and looked out over his small kingdom. Stockpiles of gold covered the floor like a gilded carpet, lifeless metal as for as the eye could see, excepting his finest treasure, of course.

Green eyes fell on his angsty prince. Like usual, the boy was sulking on one corner of the plush memory foam mattress that passed as their bed, his body half wrapped in the duck-down comforter. Moonlight from the bared window caught the sapphires in the thin golden frame of the circlet he wore, the blue highlighting his eyes in a way that made Phantom purr softly. "You're absolutely gorgeous today."

Danny's spine stiffened. He pulled his knees to his crossed arms and sent a brief glare towards his former ghost half, although like so many times before this, he was unable to glare directly at Phantom's ruby red eyes, instead directing the angry stare at some point by his ear. "Please stop _saying_ stuff like that."

Phantom smiled and tilted his head forward a little, his gilded crown to sliding forward and pushing his white bangs over his eyes. "And why would I do that? I enjoy taking the time to appreciate my treasures, and you are by far the most brilliant gem in my collection."

Danny scowled, fighting the blush heating his cheeks. "I'm not a damn gem! And if I didn't think you'd kill the first person I ran too, I'd be so out of here by now!" Well, that and the steel chain tethering him to the wall, the moving train and, well, everything else…not that Danny was going to mention that. The blue-eyed boy bit his lip and pressed his back harder against the wall, frowning at the mattress. "You don't own me anymore than you own all this junk you've stolen."

Phantom shrugged. "Defy me if you want, but that doesn't change the fact you're lying in my bed, wearing what I dressed you in and eating what I give you." Phantom reached over the side of his chair and took a single coin from the top of the pile. "I don't need your permission to enslave you, that's why they call it bondage." He let his words hang in the air for a moment, letting them sink in before switching to a more relaxed tone. "But perhaps someone is just a little cranky today," Phantom mused as he fingered the golden coin. "It's probably my fault for keeping you up last night. I do apologize; you know I can't keep my hands to myself sometimes."

Danny chocked on air, his face flaming red. He scrambled to his feet and staggered off the mattress—an uneasy effort given the overlarge cushion's malleable surface and the train's tendency to jerk at random. But he couldn't stay on the make-shift bed with that sentence looming over him and the events from last night replaying themselves quite vividly in his mind.

Once standing on a solid—if rocky—surface, Danny crossed his arms again. His mouth worked a moment while he searched for some way to respond. Eventually, he whispered, almost accused, "You're not sorry."

"Hard to be sorry when those pleasured moans slip passed your lips," Phantom agreed, his tone low and predatory, matching his grin. "I love watching you try to hold back. You turn the most delightful shade of red. If only we could fix the part where you pull away after I'm finished with you." Phantom sat up straight, scooting forward a little. "Sometimes I wish you hadn't decided to make this into a hell for yourself, Danny. You don't even allow a moment to bask in the afterglow before you start beating yourself up over it."

Danny shuffled an inch backwards, gold coins sliding beneath his sneakers. "Yeah, well I—" He cut himself off and pouted. It was useless to try explaining it to Phantom when he could no longer understand. He was a ghost; he didn't feel shame, only desire. He didn't have friends, only possessions.

"We should be out fighting crime, not…doing that!" he said at last. He started pacing, hands gesturing wildly. "Amity Park could be in danger this second and you're just…sitting there and admiring a haul that doesn't even belong to you! And, and, making passes at _yourself_! Like, like, a…a—"

"I don't see why you think the protection of that rotten little berg is my job," Phantom interrupted before Danny could spit it out. "If it can't protect itself then it doesn't deserve to exist."

Phantom made a motion with his hand and the circlet around Danny's head started glowing with green energy. Invisible threads latched around the crown and dragged Danny towards the ghost forehead first. The teen bared his teeth and fought against him, grunting with the effort, but the metal was fastened too tightly around his forehead and he couldn't find enough traction on the coin-covered floor to stop himself from sliding right up to Phantom and collapsing at his feet.

"You're the only one who deserves my attention," the ghost said. Cold fingers threaded through Danny's hair and brushed the strands back. Like a master stroking a pet. The boy scowled and jerked away from the touch. "You've been moping for days now, Danny," Phantom continued, only a frown to mark his displeasure at being denied, "and I'm beginning to worry about your health. You haven't even touched the video games I brought you. We begged our parents to get Lumberjack of Death for weeks, and now you won't even look at it."

"Lost its appeal," Danny muttered. Instinct urged him to cower, and for that reason he forced himself to stand in front of Phantom, his head half turned away as he felt his other's gaze rake over his form. He shifted on his feet, the cold aura that surrounded the ghost nipping at his skin, but it had long since lost its painful edge for a different sort of pain. Danny closed his eyes and altered tactics. "I just want to go _home_, Phantom. I miss Amity."

The ghost tilted his head, his deep red eyes softening a little as if thinking it over. He climbed to his own feet and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. "We can't ever go back there, Danny. The sooner you accept that the less painful it will be."

He stepped over the chain binding Danny's ankle to the wall, picked up a large amethyst and tossed it between his gloved hands. "We won't be doing this forever; every crime spree comes to an end eventually. When we do settle down, I'm planning on a nice beach home in Cuba."

"C…_Cuba_?" Danny squeaked, his mind reeling slightly as he tried to guess how far away from home that was.

"You and I can't be together in Amity or even the US, Danny. Your parents, the cops, even your friends, none of them would allow it." Phantom tossed the gem over his shoulder, not seeming to mind when it cracked against the wall. He had hundreds just like it. "I'd much rather live in a place where no one will ask questions if you have the cash to back it up. We can make a new home, and you'll have everything your little teenage heart could want. Games, consoles, music, electronics, maybe a high-powered telescope."

"I don't want _things_ I want my friends!" Danny shouted. "My family! People that I care about! They may not like us…together, but that's because they're real and interesting and complex! Gold and expensive things can't do anything but sparkle and make you feel good for a short period of time before you're bored again. And you know it's true." The boy swept his arm over Phantom's hoard. "We're surrounded by the things you wanted, jewels and toys you wanted so much you stole them while out on your master's orders, and yet the only thing in your collection that holds your attention for longer than five minutes is me. A discarded human half who won't even jump when you tell him to. And I've been here for weeks!"

Phantom snorted and circled around Danny, grinning when the boy turned with him so as not to turn his back on the stronger teen. "You say that like a few weeks is a long time, but you forget something." With Danny positioned between him and the chair, he placed both hands on his chest and shoved the human onto the gilded throne. The collision stole a gasp from Danny's lips, and Phantom swooped forward before he could recover, slamming his hands on either armrest and leaning over the trapped human. "I intend to keep you forever, Danny. You belong to me whether you obey me or not."

For a moment, Phantom considered sitting in the boy's lap, but instead chose to kneel between his splayed legs, his arms loping under Danny's legs and holding them still. The boy grimaced and squirmed beneath Phantom's weight, but paused when the ghost leaned in and pressed a kiss to the inside of Danny's jean-clad thigh.

"Just because you don't follow my orders doesn't make you defective," Phantom continued, his red eyes glowing as he looked up at his human half. "If I wanted to dominate you then I would. I could break you down, subject you to a deadly mix of pain and pleasure until you couldn't remember your own name, never mind the names of your friends. But I won't, because a toy who doesn't fight back is no fun to play with...I'm saving you, that's why I haven't taken everything you have to offer…yet."

"And then I'll become as boring as your other gems, right?" Danny demanded. "It's what happens when you start seeing people as objects. Their value gains an expiration date." He pushed himself against the back of the throne, blushing. "If we were back home and I was actually free to make my own choices, you wouldn't have it half as easy. You like the thrill of a challenge, don't you?"

"Yes," Phantom answered, his tone soft and unhurried. "but I also like seeing you in chains, covering you with gems and gold and keeping you all to myself." He rested his head on Danny's leg for a moment before he released the other boy and pulled up Danny's shirt, leaned forward and licked the warm skin beneath his bellybutton. "You're my human half, Danny, you belong to me"

Blushing even more, Danny placed his hands on Phantom's forehead and tried to push him back, but the ghost ignored his attempts, nuzzling against his stomach. "I…damn it, Phantom! Can't we ever talk without you making it awkward?"

"I can't help it," Phantom murmured, wrapping his arms around Danny's middle. "Every time you open your mouth I get this overwhelming urge to shower you in affection. I just can't keep my hands off you…" He slid his fingers up Danny's back at the same time he kissed a line down his chest, his white hair brushing against Danny's tummy, his crown bouncing with his head movements.

Danny groaned and banged the back of his head against the throne-like chair. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the soft brush of Phantom's lips. It was this false sense of affection that had thrown him off his guard the first time his other half had crossed friendly boundaries. He couldn't let it deceive him—Phantom's interest was temporary. As soon as he got what he wanted, he'd stop caring about Danny and his arguments about returning to Amity Park. Although planning on resisting the ghost's advances was much simpler than actually doing it, not that it ever seemed to make a difference.

All the time he had been there, Danny had been yelling and arguing with Phantom without making any sort of headway. His ghost half was still as addicted to the thrill of stealing and colleting a dragon's hoard as ever. The only time he was receptive to Danny's thoughts was during his, er, post-orgasmic high. At those moments he looked at Danny like the human really was the most precious thing in his world…

At least until Danny jerked away from him. Then he'd smirk cruelly and taunt his other half about his moment of weakness, but lately Danny had noticed a few cracks in what he now suspected was Phantom's façade. If…if rejection didn't alter Phantom's opinion then maybe…

Danny flushed and whipped his head side to side. No, no, that was just his hormones affecting his judgment…that and the tickle of Phantom's tongue on his abdomen and the hand straying between his thighs to unzip his pants. But…but he had to try, didn't he?

Phantom crawled onto the human's lap and met Danny's blue-eyed gaze, his own red eyes falling to half-mast. The black-haired boy bit his lip as the other teen grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up all as far as it would go without Danny lifting his arms. One hand held it in place as Phantom explored the teen's body, tracing his fingertips down his flat chest, along the line between his Pecs, and then over his stiff abdomen, his white gloves sliding easily over Danny's skin. His palm caressed the curve of Danny's hip, the slight protrusion of his shoulder blades, and then came back to rest on the warm pulse he could feel beating fast beneath the teen's chest.

Blue eyes flickered and broke away from the ghost's heated gaze. Phantom cupped Danny's face in both his hands and tilted his head up so the sapphire in his circlet shone like his wide blue eyes.

He looked so beautiful like this. His gilded queen, mild and pure. Everything that was good in the world taken on human form. Danny didn't understand, didn't know how much Phantom needed him. How he could never let him go, how he _needed_ to chain him to the wall so he knew his other half would still be there when he came back from his nightly looting.

The darkness clawed at his insides and freed him from his inhibitions, allowing him to do as he pleased…but it also left a hole, a deep emptiness that was soothed only when he was tasting Danny on his tongue. He loved his life and his new freedom, but he would go mad if he had to live it without his other half.

Phantom moved his hand from Danny's cheek and traced it down his torso, sliding under the hem of his boxers, his open pants giving Phantom all the room he needed to explore the part of Danny that only he may touch. Danny hissed through his teeth, the organ responding to Phantom much more eagerly than the rest of the boy. The ghost grinned, and a spark of familiar fear washed over Danny's budding pleasure. He shouldn't want this, but he did…this time he would use it, though. Just this once.

Closing his eyes, Danny let his skin shiver beneath Phantom's aura and allowed the first traces of lust to seep through his veins, tickling his fingers. He relaxed against the throne's back and opened his eyes, staring up at the familiar face before him, his stomach twisting pleasantly when he met Phantom's hooded red gaze. He opened his mouth, but what could he say? You have permission to screw my lights out, please get it over with?

"I…" The boy licked his lips and rolled his hips into Phantom's hand, blushing further when the ghost's eyes seemed to zero-in on him. "J-just this once…"

"No," Phantom hissed. "Never only once. You can't offer me this and only let me have it once." He slid his free hand into Danny's pants, never taking him eyes off the human, and traced one finger up then back down the underside of Danny's cock. The meager amount of friction was only enough to give sparse tingles of pleasure, and the human squirmed beneath him, his mouth pressed in a thin line, trying to suppress his frustrated groans. "I want you every second of every day, and I want you every way I can have you in as many places as we can find. Even if you left me I would hunt you down, track you to the ends of the earth if I had to. You're never going to leave though, never."

Phantom phased off Danny's shirt, exposing his shoulders. Red eyes flashed and Phantom sunk his teeth into Danny's shoulder, pressing himself as close to Danny as he could when the teen cried out in surprise and shoved against his chest. Although the cry soothed the ghost, he growled deep in his chest, making sure the human received the message. He still had control. Danny's life was in his hands. Below his waistline Phantom's hand closed around his other half's cock, feeling it throb against his fingertips in time with Danny's elevated heartbeat.

Phantom pulled backed and soothed the dark bite-marks with his tongue. "One day you will give it all to me," he whispered in Danny's ear. "Not just your body, not just your freedom, but your very soul..."

Danny swallowed a moan and grabbed Phantom's shoulders, holding onto him as the ghost's words bounced around in his head. "Gees," he said, a little breathless, "you don't want much, do you?" He pinched his eyes closed, fighting the part of himself that was rolling around in ecstasy like a cat would when presented with catnip. He wasn't a possession, damn it… but he'd always longed to be wanted like this, and Phantom was stroking all the right cords.

He hesitated a moment and then pushed himself to add, "You… you had all of me once before…but we're apart now so why _should_ I give myself up to you again?" He leaned back and met Phantom's red eyes, forcing his mouth to form a challenging smirk despite the anticipation and anxiety playing havoc with his insides. "I'll…one chance, Phantom." He lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head down so his bangs hung over his eyes and circlet. "If you think you're good enough to own all of me, then prove it."

"You…" Phantom breathed, tensing as the challenge and its intent made his strong will and his endless lust for Danny scream at him. "You're going to regret those words, Fenton...when I'm through, you will never feel satisfied again without me inside you."

Unexpectedly, Phantom pulled his hand away from Danny's aching cock. Both hands grabbed his wrists and slammed them to the top pillars of his throne. Human skin prickled with Goosebumps as green energy wrapped around Danny's hands, binding them to the chair.

"—And all you will be able to do is sit there and take it, just like the good little pet you are," Phantom purred, one hand grabbing the front of Danny's pants and tugging on it hard. The sound of fabric tearing filled the air as he spilt them down the crotch.

The boxers soon went the same way as Phantom's strong hands split the hem, pulling the rest open and exposing Danny's embarrassingly hard cock, small beads of pre-cum dripping from his slit. Phantom's red eyes burned as he took it back into his hand and brought his hips forward, arm crossing behind Danny's back. Slowly and carefully, he brought his hips forward, rubbing Danny's bare hardness against his own clothed cock, the organ straining against the fabric of his suit.

Danny bit his lip to keep from moaning, but his hips pushed against Phantom's and a whimper found a way past his throat. He tugged on the restraints binding his wrists and tried not to think about how vulnerable and exposed he felt. He couldn't turn back now—Phantom wouldn't let him even if he tried.

"O-only if you can back it up," he said at last, lifting his chin. "We've never actually…You're just as inexperienced as I am. You sure your pride's not getting ahead of your abilities, Phantom?"

"Well you're going to have to be the one to answer that question…won't you?" Phantom murmured, the sound of his suit unzipping mixing with his soft words. His hand closed around their cocks and slowly began to slide back and forth. "Experience isn't the only way to gain knowledge though. You obviously haven't been paying much attention to my reading choices of late." He smirked at his human half, leaning forward so their foreheads bumped lightly. "You didn't think I would risk hurting you..."

Danny squinted into the ruby eyes at the heart of his vision. "Uh, r-reading material?" His thigh and stomach muscles strained against his self-control, bunching beneath Phantom's weight. "You mean you were reading about…" The boy flushed and his hips rocked against the ghost's slow strokes a couple times before he forced himself to hold still. "That, uh, e-explains a few things."

"You're lucky I have so much self-control," Phantom replied. He pulled his hips from Danny's, his hand still lingering on his cock, and knelt between his legs again. "There were so many good ideas in those books, it was hard not to wake you up just for the sake of trying them out myself." He reached forward with his free hand and eased Danny's pants down further, eventually giving up and phasing them right off.

He propped Danny's legs up on the arms of the chair and nuzzled his thighs, pressing his lips tantalizingly close to the curve of Danny's legs. The human's eyes grew heavy and his breath quickened, his body responding to the signs and sending waves of anticipation through Danny's veins. Phantom pulled back to admire his prize as he peeled off the top half of his suit, his lingering gaze focused below the beltline, and Danny sucked in a breath, biting his lower lip. He knew what was about to happen next—or assumed he did—and as much as he wished it wasn't true, he wanted it badly, his abdomen tightening at just the thought of it.

"Wish you had a little less self-control," Danny murmured, a little absently. He shifted on the plush cushion and spread his legs further up the arms to create a wider gap between them. "What are you waiting for?"

"Bare fingers," Phantom murmured, pulling off his gloves along with the top half of his suit. "I'd rather not let anything come between you and me." He placed his hand on Danny's thigh again, the warmth of life seeping into the ghost's fingertips, the human's skin felt like tempered fire that made his fingers tingle.

Pulling his hand away, he grinned and rubbed his fingers as he willed some of his energy into liquid form, his fingers growing slick with gel-like ectoplasm. He rested his head on Danny's thigh, his soft tongue flashing out to trace a long lick up Danny's aching cock. His slicked fingers prodded Danny's entrance, and the teen jerked away on a reflex, but soon managed to settle back down, biting his lip to help himself remain motionless for Phantom.

"I know you want this," Phantom whispered between a few more teasing licks, "all you have to do it hold still and relax…" He pushed his wrist forward, red eyes closing as he felt Danny's hot body clench around his fingertips.

"Easier said than done," Danny hissed. He pinched his eyes closed, making it easier to relax as well as enhancing the feeling of Phantom pushing inside. His ghost's fingers were cold and intrusive, but…the foreign, almost unnoticeable zap emanating from his skin tickled Danny's sensitive walls, igniting a familiar ache inside him that wasn't entirely physical. He licked his lips and allowed the feeling to spread throughout his heated veins. "I'm kinda in the habit of fighting this."

"You're not fighting it now," Phantom observed as Danny took the full length of his fingers with a barely audible groan. "But then you remember the last time we did this. The look on your face when it started feeling good was priceless." Slowly, he began to move, enjoying every twitch from Danny as he eased into the standard black and forth. "Poor innocent Danny. You had no idea how much pleasure you could gain from letting yourself be touched like this…"

"Oh, s-screw off," Danny groaned, throat scratching at his words. "I just…I thought…" He rocked tentatively into Phantom's thrusts and pushed the crown of his head against the throne's back, beginning to pant through his mouth. "Having fingers shoved up your ass isn't supposed t-to, uuh, feel this good…" He wiggled and lifted his hips a little higher—if he could get Phantom to enter him just right…

"And since when is Danny Fenton a master of biology?" Phantom snickered, casting his eyes up to Danny just in time to get a nasty look. He closed his eyes and nuzzled Danny's hipbone. "Here let me do it." He pinned Danny down and curved his fingers, the boy's sharp cry indicating he had found the little bundle of nerves. Danny's cock pulsed with arousal against Phantom's cheek, and the ghost couldn't help lifting his head and taking his human half's cock into his mouth, Danny's hardness almost unbearably hot against his cool tongue.

The boy arched, his spine curving off the throne, and gasped out Phantom's name in broken syllables. The ghost closed his mouth around his length, and Danny whimpered a moan, arms pulling uselessly against his restraints as the tightness surrounding his cock sent his blood pounding through his veins. Phantom pushed his fingers inside again, stroking that same sweet spot. The human teenager swore and rocked hips indecisively between the two pressures, tears gathering in his eyes as pleasure consumed his insides.

Phantom curved the tip of his tongue inwards as he dipped his head, tracing it along the underside of the length in his mouth. A slight tilt of his head and his forehead bumped Danny's lower tummy. His lips curved up as he reflected that it was a good thing he didn't need to breath. Danny whimpered as Phantom swallowed around him, and the noises encouraged the ghost to speed up. He added a forth finger before the ghost switched to shallower and faster movements, focusing on making Danny's pleasure constant. Trusting he was doing the right thing now, Phantom relaxed into the rhythm, finding the process of holding Danny close and giving him pleasure almost soothing, his eyes closing all the way.

The human clutched the bounds tying his wrists to the throne, holding his upper body relatively still while his lower half thrust into Phantom's mouth and then pushed back against the ghost's moving fingers, rocking between the two. Long habit had Danny biting his lip to keep from voicing his moans, but his body spoke loud enough for him. Sweat covered his skin and dampened the hair around his face and neck, the strands clinging to his forehead and throat. His thigh and arm muscles trembled with the bothersome strain of holding him up while his stomach muscles twitched pleasantly, alluding to the build-up tightening his insides.

Without actually thinking about it, Danny lowered himself a little awkwardly onto his tail bone and then hooked his freed legs over Phantom's shoulders, crossing them behind his back and pulling his ghost closer. In response, Phantom's free hand stroked along Danny's thigh, the fingers digging into the human's leg as he pulled his head back, a thin line of saliva still connecting his lips to Danny's shaft. He took hold of the base of Danny's cock and held it still as he switched to soft repetitive licks.

Danny's inner walls were tightening around his fingers and Phantom huffed softly, thinking Danny's usual stress was getting the better of him. Continual callings of his name reached ex-hero's ears, but Phantoms was too busy trying to make Danny relax again. A particularly hard thrust inside the boy, his fingers hitting the sweet spot head on, and Danny clamped down hard around him, crying out. Phantom's eyes snapped up to see what the problem was, seconds before something hot splashed on his cheek.

Phantom blinked, his tongue flashing out to taste a little that landed on his lips. It was bitter, but not unpleasantly so. He drew his hands back from the limp body of his counterpart, red eyes narrowing as he realized Danny had just cum on his face.

"No…that won't do at all," he murmured before standing up suddenly and pulling away from Danny. His suit slid down so he kicked the bottom bit off, not caring that he was now wandering around naked. His predatory smile returned to his lips as he walked over to one of his piles of jewelry and bent down, his sticky fingers shifting through the pile of gold as he looked for something.

Danny laid his head against his bicep, too drained to hold it up on its own, and watching his other half rummage through his collection. He panted quietly to himself as he tried to catch his breath, the small gasps lost amidst the chugging of the train and Phantom's search. His body shivered every few seconds as aftershocks from his orgasm reverberated through his system, but as each one passed, Danny felt his mind regaining its focus.

A blush heated his face and Danny pulled his feet onto the cushion again, holding his knees against his chest and crossing his ankles to hide his tender entrance. It was a weak defense—past experience had beaten the uselessness of this position into his head—but even a small amount helped ease the vulnerability and shame that twisted his gut, replacing the fuzzy warmth in his veins that usually proceeded release.

"Tried to warn you," he muttered, eyes downcast. His lips firmed a second later and he started tugging against his restraints again. "You had your fun, now untie me."

Phantom didn't answer at first, taking his sweet time looking over some jeweled rings, brows furrowed as if in concentration. Then his fingers found the one he was looking for, large and silver with a small sapphire in the center.

Finally remembering the cum on his cheek, Phantom wiped it on his wrist and then sauntered back to his treasured counterpart. He leaned against the throne and reached out to pet Danny on the top of his head, bushing the black hair softly.

"Come now, Danny, don't tell me you've already forgotten what you promised me," Phantom murmured. "You offered me everything if I could make you sick with pleasure." His fingers laced into Danny's hair and clenched, tugging on the strands. "But I can't do that if you don't have the staying power to withstand all the wonderful things I'm going to do to you." Phantom released Danny and threw a leg over the human's lap, settling on his bare thighs. His fingers found the boy's now flaccid manhood and stroked the tender organ with care. "Good thing I have something to help you with that." He held up the ring for Danny to see, grinning when the human blinked at the jewelry. "Little big, isn't it? I'll give you a hint. It's not for your finger."

Danny's gaze shifted to Phantom's face and then back to the oversized ring. The gentle touch on his cock, the words spoken, and the hungry look in Phantom's eyes created a nagging suspicion in his head, but it was so outlandish Danny's mind reeled away from it. "Er, what?"

Phantom shook his head, bringing the ring to his lips. His tongue flashed out and wetted the inside of the ring. His eyes drooped downwards as he slid the metal loop over the head of Danny's manhood with all the care of a man bestowing a wedding ring. The human made a face and shifted in discomfort—the metal was startlingly cold against his tender skin. Not that he wasn't used to being touched by cold things—Phantom's hands in particular, scattered gold coins in general—but it was also heavy for its size and wrapped around such a vulnerable place…and he just really didn't like the direction this was going.

"I tested it out on myself so I'm sure it's a perfect fit." Phantom smiled and twisted it so the gemstone was on top. It hung loosely around the base of Danny's cock, the silver standing out against his pale skin. Phantom would have liked to look at it longer but the ectoplasmic cuffs around Danny's wrists were beginning to loosen. He reached up and dispelled them, grabbing Danny's wrist instead to make sure he didn't take the ring off. "Just a little precaution to make sure you stay hard all night. Or at least long enough to make you forget all about Amity Park"

"I said I'd give you a chance, not a night!" he objected, trying to jerk his wrists out of Phantom's hands. "I—no, just take it off! I can damn well last on my own!"

"You just proved you couldn't five minutes ago!" Phantom snapped. "You practically came as soon as my fingers were inside you."

The boy's lips thinned, but he didn't respond. Phantom glared at Danny for a moment longer before sliding of his lap and resuming the spot between the teen's legs. He leaned in and licked Danny's cock, pleased to see it starting to respond to him again. He rubbed the shaft against his cheek, since his hands were busy keeping Danny's wrists down. For now he could only use his lips and tongue to tease.

"If you can't even handle a few fingers," he murmured between licks, "how can I expect you to handle my cock?"

"Your…" Danny flushed to his ears and his eyes widened. "W-wait, I thought…" He shut his eyes and shook his head, taking a few deep breaths. His goal was to make Phantom cum, not the other way around. No matter how new—frightening—this all felt to him, he had to lower his other half's guard. A… a few sacrifices on his part were worth it if he could change Phantom's mind even a tiny bit.

Licking his lips, Danny glanced at the white-haired teenager between his thighs and squared his jaw. "You know what you're doing?" He blushed a moment before adding, "Fingers are one thing, but…I, I'm not a girl, Phantom. That, um…"

Phantom opened one eye, his tongue stopping mid-lick. A brief pause and Phantom decided that Danny was hard enough to make removing the ring difficult. "That's why we use lots of lube."

He grinned and released Danny's hands before standing over the seated boy. Danny glared up at him through his bangs, barely flinching when the ghost grabbed him by the necklace. His ghost half pulled him onto his own feet and planted a kiss on his lips as soon as they were at eye-level. Danny jerked away with a scowl, but red-eyed teenager supposed that wasn't so bad. Last time he tried to bite him. Phantom pulled back and dragged the boy across the room by his improvised collar, Danny limping unsteadily after him.

A sharp tug on his necklace and Danny fell face-down on the mattress where he and Phantom slept, the ghost's presence towering over him. "Doggie style is good for beginners," he purred. "If you are on your hands and knees, your body will be more open to penetration."

Danny rolled onto his back and pushed himself onto his hands, legs pulled up to his chest as he glared at his other half. "On my knees like a good pet, or servant, or…whatever fetish you're entertaining tonight, right?" He scowled and shook his head. "That's the part you care about. Just another power trip to have me helpless at your feet…that's all you want! That's all you've ever wanted!" Phantom's eyes seemed to spark, and Danny shuffled backwards, his skin crawling as his eyes darted around his prison—not that he could run with his ankle chained and…other complications.

There had to be a way to stop this. Danny wetted his dry lips and forced his gaze to land on Phantom's erection, blushing as pre-cum oozed from the ghost's slit and dripped onto the mattress. "Why…Why can't we…" He took a deep breath and pushed himself onto his knees, hesitated a moment, and then crawled awkwardly to the mattress's edge. Once at Phantom's feet, Danny sat back on his haunches and grabbed the erection near his cheek. "I can just…" Another deep breath and he licked the pre-cum off Phantom's tip, wide eyes staring up at his 'master.'

Phantom shivered visibly and threaded his fingers through Danny's black hair. His warm tongue was more than welcome, especially after he had neglected his own needs for so long, but if Danny thought he could distract him from his goal he was very mistaken. Still, there was no harm in enjoying his pet's initiative for a time.

He tugged on Danny's hair, encouraging another lick that sent a shock of pleasure up his spine. A low rumbling growl and he decided he would rather be lying down for this. He pulled Danny down with him and settled the teen between raised legs.

"I know what you're thinking, Danny," Phantom murmured as the teen reoriented himself, pleased when the human went back to his licking without prompt. "But you're wrong..." He glanced down, biting his lip as he watched his pet work his magic. "I enjoy having power over you because I completely and utterly adore you, not the other way round." The licks halted as Phantom stared down at the teen, the hand in the human's black hair massaging the top of his head reassuringly. "Maybe one day you'll wake up and see how much you're cared for, but until then I'll take being feared."

Danny snorted. "And maybe one day you'll realize lust and the will to dominate isn't the same as love." Keeping his eyes trained on his ghost's face, the boy nipped lightly along the ghost's cock tip, his teeth pinching the sensitive flesh. Phantom flinched, jerking a bit, but Danny swept his tongue over the abused skin and Phantom couldn't find it in himself to pull away. "I sure as hell don't love you, but I do enjoy those times where I actually have power over you." The black-haired teen smirked and then returned to teasing Phantom with small licks, randomly scraping his teeth against the skin to further assert his control.

The ghost twitched each time. He breathed deeply and relaxed into the slow pangs of pleasure and pain. "I'll find a way to make you love me… I don't care if I have to wait for Stockholm's Syndrome to kick in—" Danny took the head of his cock into his mouth, a sharp gasp and a soft groan cutting Phantom off before he continued, "I-I won't allow myself to be dependent on you, if you're not dependent on me…" Danny's hand clenched on his thigh, but Phantom wasn't looking at him anymore, his mind already drifting into a pleasurable haze.

Danny watched the ghost's ruby eyes lose focus and frowned. He removed his lips from the cock, ignoring how Phantom's hips rose a bit in search of his mouth. "It's not even like that, Phantom," he objected over the ghost's growl. "You refuse to depend on me because you're a selfish bastard who's so afraid of restraints he can't bring himself to surrender any part of his freedom to someone else. It has nothing to do with me!"

Snapped out of his trance, Phantom's glare focused fully on Danny. "And how do I know the moment I give you an ounce of freedom you won't run away from me?" He pushed himself up on his elbows, brows furrowed. "All you can think about that stupid rat hole of a town. You'd rather go back to that school where they treat you like dirt than live in paradise with me!" He shoved Danny off his legs and pushed himself onto his knees, glaring down at the human. "I won't let you go back, though. Not now, not ever. You're my special treasure and I won't risk it. "

"For the last fucking time, I'm not your damn treasure!" Danny yelled. He shoved himself onto his own knees so that he and Phantom were at eye level, glaring into narrowed red eyes that were less than an inch away from his own. "Get it through that thick skull of yours, Phantom! I don't belong to you because I _would _run away at the first opportunity. I _would_ leave you. And I'd run right back to that rat hole, right back to the people who treat me like dirt because no matter how many things you smother me with or how many times you try to brainwash me with sex it won't change the fact that I fucking _hate _you!"

Phantom's lips formed a hard line, his eyes seeming to darken from bright red to a heavy burgundy. He stared silently for a moment, his fingers clenching into tight fists. Finally, he took a long, shaky breath and spoke, his tone flat and hollow. "If you already hate me, I suppose there's no reason I should keep trying to win your heart. I'll just take what I can from you."

A hand flashed out and squeezed Danny's throat, cutting of his air supply. The boy gasped—or tried to—and clutched the ghost's wrist. Phantom's thumb pressed painfully against his Adam's apple, his malevolent eyes glaring into the human's. "We'll do this your way then. If you won't be my queen I'll make you my slave."

He shoved Danny backwards, and the boy collapsed on the mattress with a cough/gasp. Phantom leaned over him and lit the hand not bracing him above the human with deadly ghost energy that he pointed right at Danny's head. "Get on your hands and knees now or you'll have to try escaping me with one less leg."

Danny lifted himself onto one elbow and rubbed his throat, coughing lightly to clear it. He glanced at the deadly energy smoking around Phantom's hand and then at the darkened eyes staring down at him. "What's the matter with you?" he demanded, his voice a little shakier than before as he shuffled away from the ghost. "The mood's dead, Phantom, it's not happening!"

Phantom continued to glare as Danny backed away from him, the fingers nails of his charged hand digging into his palm. Something cold and vengeful in his head told him he needed to use more force. Danny needed to understand that playtime was over.

He thrust his hand forward and shot the charge he had been holding at the wall, the ball of ectoplasm hitting the wood behind Danny. The residual bang and shockwave flipped the human over and landed him flat on his back on the mattress, blue eyes looking up stunned at the ceiling.

"Next time I won't miss," Phantom growled. He seized the front of Danny's necklace and hauled Danny up at eyelevel with him. "You do not speak to me like that. Keep your mouth shut as I fuck you or I will tie you up."

He jerked his hand forward, pulling hard on Danny's necklace. The string holding the golden bits together snapped under the strain, beads flying every which way across the room and landing Danny on all fours in front of Phantom. The boy shoved himself backwards and scooted away from the ghost again, but froze when deep red eyes narrowed. Apparently further distance between them wasn't allowed either. Danny brought his knees to his chest and bit his lip, blood draining from his face.

Phantom's fingers laced into Danny's hair and pulled him close again, a sharp cry of pain coming from the hapless human at the rough treatment. Phantom deposited the shaken teen in his lap and ripped off his circlet, tossing it away. One arm crossed over Danny's hips, holding him still as the other hand found his cock, stroking it back into full hardness so the jeweled ring wouldn't fall off. Normally when he did this he smirked and cuddled, but now it was reduced to cold calculated movements.

Danny tried to pull away, but the hand on his cock flashed up and grabbed his neck instead, squeezing softly. "One bad move and I'll slit your throat, human," Phantom hissed, tightening his grip on Danny as he shifted beneath him, lining up the head of his cock with the teen's entrance. "If you can relax do it now because I'm not going to stop. Don't bother begging."

"Wait, wait!" Danny gasped out, his hands closing around Phantom's wrist. He knew how much it would hurt from the very first time Phantom had begun penetrating him with his fingers, but at that time the ghost had been soothing. He'd shushed him and wiped away his tears, told him it'd feel better soon. None of that reassurance was here now, and Danny felt his muscles seizing as panic filled him.

The boy cursed and pinched his eyes closed. He breathed deep and tried to force his muscles to relax again so his body would accept the hard organ prodding his tender backside. Phantom gripped Danny tighter around his middle, power from his glowing hand sparking over his fingers and across Danny's delicate throat. Red eyes closed and he breathed out deeply, resting his head on the back of Danny's shoulder as he pulled Danny down and thrust up.

The human cried out but Phantom didn't stop, hissing as he penetrated the semi-prepared teen. The small amount of Danny's saliva left from his failed a blowjob allowed him to slide in, but not without a bit of effort. Progress was slow at first as Danny twitched and bucked, but after the teen was about hallway impaled on Phantom's cock his movements slowed. By the time Danny was sitting flush on his lap with the ghost's cock inside he was almost completely still, save for his heaving chest as he gasped for air.

A few tremors passed along the human's skin with each breath he took. Due to his shock or as signs of his muscles rebelling against remaining loose, he wasn't sure. Each twitch of his muscles around Phantom's cock sent pangs of discomfort through Danny's nervous system, but the boy knew trying to alleviate that pain by shifting his body would only worsen the ache.

In the end, his desire to remain unmoving was taken from him as Phantom grunted and altered his position beneath Danny, spreading his legs slightly further apart so the boy fit snuggly between his thighs. Sparks of pain traveled along Danny's muscles, bringing him to hiss through his teeth. His body kept shouting that something was in there, something that was hard and throbbing and…maybe pleasant, and Danny wasn't sure how to respond to any of this.

He bowed his head so his chin rested on Phantom's wrist, taking shuddering breaths. There was only one thing he was sure about, and he held onto it even as it brought water to his eyes. "I hate you…"

Phantom pushed Danny forward, easing him onto his knees, into the position he had wanted to have his other half in all week. Given how he had earned it, though, the reality was bittersweet at best. He took hold of Danny hips and pushed forward again, regaining the inch he had lost while moving.

"I'll take your hate, Fenton," he murmured, tracing his fingers over Danny's bare back. "If your thoughts are consumed with me then I've already won. Whether or not it's with adoration or loathing."

He leaned over Danny and smiled softly, letting his heartbreak fade out to be replaced with pure lust. His Danny, his pet, his counterpart. Warm skin, blue eyes, and raven hair. Even if Danny didn't love him, he still loved Danny and his own happiness was enough for the two of them.

His hips began to buck against Danny, the tightness wrapped around him wasn't good enough anymore, he needed the movement, the friction...He jerked back and withdrew from Danny, testing him out with a few shallow trusts. The boy fisted their comforter, his breath hitching with each small thrust. His body fought the intrusion by reflexively clenching each time Phantom's cock thrust inside, but that didn't deter the ghost, only made him grunt quietly and push his way passed the tight walls with greater force. The human bit his lip and groaned, but gradually the pain diminished to a dull ache as pleasure began to register and Danny's body stopped fighting the penetration.

After a few more moments, Danny found himself rocking into the thrusts and clamping around Phantom's cock only once it entered, heightening the pressure of being filled and making it harder for his ghost to pull out. Blood rushed through his veins and made Danny's ears fill with a dull roar and his own length throb with want, offset by the cockring that had become uncomfortably tight.

"W-wait," he said. He tried to crawl away from Phantom, but the ghost's hands on his hips brought him back in time for a particularly deep thrust that made Danny's insides seize and his backside arch into Phantom's hips. "Ahh-ha! Damn it, Phantom!"

Phantom withdrew the hand from Danny's neck and placed the palm flat against Danny's shoulders, pushing him down even further until his face was buried in the blankets. "If you're not opening your mouth to ask for more you might as well not bother," he hissed, following it up with a grunt as Danny tightened around him again.

He braced himself on the bed and leaned over Danny until his chest met the human's back, trying to reign in control of his trusts again. He needed long deep strokes to properly enjoy Danny's first time, fucking him as deep as he could so he got used to the feeling.

After a few tries he adjusted to the new rhythm, noting how Danny's gasps changed along with his pace. A little more force and Danny's whole body jerked with every incoming trust.

Phantom's eyes flashed brightly, his chest felt like it was on fire but there was no chance of stopping. All he could see and feel was the movements of the boy below him. The boy who was giving into him, the one who would always be his second half. Just thinking about it made his mind go blank with lust, growls and inhuman sounds the only thing he could muster until a rough growl voiced the words spinning around in his head. "You're mine now, Fenton. You can't take this away from me. I hope you're comfortable, because I'm going to keep you like this."

Danny turned his head onto his cheek and glared at Phantom's face near his shoulder. Movement caught his attention and he lowered his gaze. Just under Phantom's chest he could see the base of the ghost's cock pumping in and out of his backside, watching as Phantom's front half bucked against his ass, and Danny jerked his gaze away, flushing as heat rushed through his veins.

"And what is…th-that supposed to mean?" he demanded between gasps. "Just a now thing or…" He cut himself off and buried his face in the blankets, groaning as much at himself as from the now-pleasant sensation of Phantom's cock thrusting inside him.

Phantom smirked. He slid his grip down to Danny's thighs and pulled them open a little more, snapping his hips even harder into the now-willing teenager. "Let me put it this way, once I get my teeth into something I never let it go."

He grunted and gave Danny a few particularly hard trusts, purposefully extracting more helpless mewls from his counterpart. Phantom couldn't help but think Danny sounded like an injured animal at the mercy of a predator, and the comparison made his head go a little fuzzy.

"I knew you would love this. We've barley gotten started and you're moaning like you've never felt anything this good before." His hand found Danny's neck again, powerful fingers sliding over his jugular "Admit it, Danny, you love this. Your body is betraying you; it loves me and having my cock inside of it."

"Ha…ha!" Danny laughed…or tried to. Breathless laughter didn't have the same mocking quality he had been aiming for. "You…you wish!" A sudden hard thrust drove Phantom's member against the outskirts of Danny's sweet spot, and the boy collapsed on his chest again, his ass arching higher into the air as sparks shot up his spine. Oh god, and that was just grazing it… Phantom's next thrust missed the mark entirely, and Danny found himself chocking back a disappointed sob. He was so screwed.

His eyes caught the pillow just a few feet away. Biting his lip, Danny wiggled a few inches toward it and then stretched his arm out. His fingertips grasped the pillowcase and the teen wrenched the pillow to his neck, burying his face in the feathery cushion just as another close call brought a gasp to his lips. He dug his fingernails into the pillowcase as his body continued to rock with Phantom's powerful thrusts, but eventually he managed to clear his mind enough to lift his head and respond, "You're just full of yourself, aren't you?" Okay, so his mind wasn't all that clear…He cursed in his head and then added, "Arrogant bastard."

"Impudent slave," Phantom growled back. "Just my luck you had to be my second half…" His pace picked up rapidly as his lust mixed with frustration. "Disrespectful, stubborn, heartless Danny Fenton…" Fingernails dug into Danny's hips, leaving scratch marks in his skin.

He tilted his hips a little bit and the head of Phantom's cock hit the little bundle of nerves that Phantom had shown him how to abuse. Danny cried out so loud even his pillow couldn't fully muffle the sound. It was even better after all the teasing, the sudden rush of pleasure making dark spots appear over his vision. Danny let out a chocked sob and Phantom grinned wickedly.

The ghost continued pumping into him at that angle, repeatedly hitting those nerves and bringing tears to Danny's eyes. He clawed at the pillow and tried to smother his shameful cries, but he was breathing too fast, feeling too much. Reduced to clinging to the pillow as his body became unbearably hot. Like his veins had been lit on fire.

Danny tucked the pillow under his chin and clenched his eyes shut, feeling his body tighten with each thrust. He rocked into Phantom's movements. The pressure kept building and building to the point where it felt like he was going to explode. But nothing was happening. There should be a release, a climax of pleasure, but there was nothing except a build-up that just kept _building_.

Danny really did sob then, gasping, "Why c-can't I—"

Phantom's hand slid from his neck and rubbed Danny's back, his frustration seeing some pay-off as Danny finally broke. He pulled all the way out, ignoring the pitiful whine from under him. He rolled Danny over into his back and snatched the pillow form his arms, throwing it elsewhere. He spread the boy's legs with both hands and then thrust back inside effortlessly. Danny clenched against the penetration and moaned, throwing his head back a bit.

Lowering himself on his elbows, Phantom hovered over Danny, working back into his rhythm as he looked down at the spread-eagle teen. "Cock ring..." he muttered, one hand tracing down Danny's tummy to the ring. "I told you that this would be a long night."

He closed his eyes and focused on his thrusts, licking his lips and opening his eyes again when Danny's vocalizations increased in pitch as he located his sweet spot again. Face to face now, Phantom watched the changing emotions on Danny's face, the way he brought his hips up to meet Phantom's thrust, the way his body jerked with each wave of pleasure. It was so lovely… Fuck everything else, at least this moment was perfect.

Had their bed been a spring mattress, it'd be creaking from the speed and power Phantom was driving into the human. As it was, Danny's sweat-soaked back made their blankets and sheets stick to his skin and slide across the mattress with their movements. He couldn't hear the train anymore, but he could hear Phantom's grunts and occasional moans above him and a dull smack each time their bodies collided.

Phantom's hair swayed over his forehead, the ghost's unnecessary pants grazing his lips, but Danny kept his eyes pinched shut and fooled himself into believing his other half's eyes were green again. That they were back in his bedroom in Amity Park and Phantom really was doing this because he loved him. Yeah, Danny brushed his hands along Phantom's biceps and then clung to his ghost's shoulders.

His insides seized unexpectedly, and Danny arched his spine off the bed, gasping. But the pleasurable rush stopped suddenly and he collapsed back onto the mattress, groaning. "No…" he moaned. "Fuck it, fine. Fine! I-I…" Growling to himself, he crossed his legs over Phantom's waist and hooked his ankles behind his lower back, propelling his hips up for each thrust. "P-please, Phantom, I n—"

Phantoms lips sealed over Danny's cutting off his words. The ghost tilted his head and kissed the human fiercely, skipping right to the part where his had his tongue in Danny's mouth. His warm tongue met Phantoms' cold one and he shivered in pure ecstasy.

He leaned forward even more, their chests bumping flush together. Phantom could feel Danny's heart hammering away inside his chest. His sweat slicked body felt hot and so vary alive, everything Phantom wasn't in such a lovely package.

He wrapped his arms around Danny, fitting them between his back and the mattress and holding him tightly, focusing on how intertwined they were. This was as close as they could ever be, and it just felt so natural, so right.

His hand slid off Danny's back and laced into his short hair, holding his head still as he pulled back from the kiss before the human's need for air made him faint away in his arms. His pressed his lips to Danny's jawline instead, kissing down his neck as his other hand relinquished its binding hug to dip between his legs and wrap around his swollen cock. The excess blood made the organ ultra-sensitive and caused Danny to pull away from him at first before the ghost grabbed hold and gave him a few gentle strokes.

Soon, Danny started rocking his hips between Phantom's thrusts and his hand movements, not unlike what he had done on the throne. It was a good rhythm that brought pleasurable sparks each time he moved, but this felt so much more wonderful than before. Excruciating, but amazing in its torment. The boy moaned and wrapped his arms fully around Phantom's shoulders, fingers gliding over the sweat on his shoulder blades before one hand traveled up his neck and threaded through Phantom's white hair. By this point, even the air Danny breathed felt like it turned to fire in his lungs.

Phantom lifted his head from Danny's neck for a moment and stared down at him for whatever reason. Blue eyes forced themselves half-open and stared back at the ghost, the boy flushing when he saw Phantom's red eyes trained on him to the exclusion of all else. Something snapped and Danny tightened his legs around the ghost's waist, twisted his hips and threw Phantom's onto the bed, following the momentum so he rolled on top of the ghost. He pulled his arms out from under Phantom's neck and half-sat up on his chest, grinning at the ghost's startled expression.

The white-haired teen's surprise made his thrusts slow down, however. Danny shifted his knees on either side of his hips and then resumed their fast pace. He lifted himself off Phantom's cock, dropped onto it with a moan and then lifted off it again barely a second later. Essentially bouncing. "Wh-what's the matter, Phantom?" he asked, still grinning. "Getting tired?"

Phantom smiled in return, quietly repressing his thoughts about how Danny wouldn't have even been able to handle the pleasure given to him so far if it wasn't for the silver ring denying his release. "Never," he purred. He grabbed hold of Danny's thighs and thrust up against the downward rock of the human's hips. "You're the fragile human remember?" he teased, grunting as his whole length was taken in as Danny sat flush on his hips. It was odd to see Danny looking down on him instead of up, even stranger to have him taking the active role. Looks like he had been correct in assuming that driving the human mad with desire was the key to winning his favor.

He threw his head back on the pillows and let out the moan he had been holding back all night, a deep long sound of pure lust almost like a howl, finished off with a sort gasp as Danny rolled his hips, hunting for his own pleasure spot. The human joined in on the animal-like groaning as he found it for himself this time, his rocking on Phantom's hips becoming shallower as he used Phantom's cock to brush over the spot again and again, blue eyes rolling back in his head and his grip on Phantom tightening to be almost painful. The ghost didn't mind, though. His Danny deserved every ounce of happiness he could give.

Again, Danny felt his insides seize with pleasure and again he felt his release halted by the cock ring. He swore and rocked his hips against Phantom's more desperately, his hands fisting on Phantom's chest. The ghost's cock throbbed inside him and he could feel his other's thrusts growing more haphazard. He knew from his experience giving Phantom blowjobs that the other teen was close to his own climax.

Danny groaned and started propelling his ass up and down Phantom's cock again, thrusting his hips forward while pushing down so it continued to strike his sweet spot. "Come on, come on," he panted. "Not yet, Phantom, please not yet…"

Both eyes were shut tightly now and Phantom grit his teeth. Fuck, how was he supposed to hold on when Danny was tightening like that around him and begging him so desperately? "I…I—" Phantom felt himself jerk, his whole body tightening, the last strands of his self-control slipping though his fingers like water.

He grabbed Danny and pulled him down, burying his cock as far as he could into the human. He mashed their lips together as release filled his mind, his other half's body clenching around him as cum filled and coated Danny's insides, sticking to his walls and Phantom's cock like honey or…ectoplasm. Random spurts continued shooting inside him, filling him further with the cold liquid, but his body's heated temperature warmed it to a pleasant chill so each new shot was like a surprise tickle. Some poured out and dripped along his crack, and Danny shivered, biting his lip. He continued rocking his hips into Phantom's after-thrusts, moaning a little when the cum allowed the cock to slide in and out faster.

He knew it was a lost cause, however, and sure enough, the softening length soon lost its rigidity and slipped out of his wet hole. The boy's hips continued working a moment before they stilled. His body still felt unbearably tight and unsatisfied, and fuck, he felt like crying. He groaned and lowered himself on Phantom, grinding against his stomach. The little bit of friction eased some of his discomfort, but not near enough. Cum continued to drip out of him, and wow, that felt…strange against his raw skin.

But before Danny could wallow further, Phantom suddenly pushed him off, rolling him onto his back. He dipped his head between the human's legs and swallowed around his swollen length, smiling a little around it before he pulled back and ran his tongue up the side, replacing his mouth with his hand. The mixture of saliva and cum made his fingers slide smoothly and quickly, plunging Danny back into the warm sea of pleasure.

"I would never leave you hanging," Phantom panted, obviously out of breath from his own climax but also looking dead-set on finishing what he started. "I'll do the work, just relax and focus."

Danny found himself leaning against Phantom's chest, his legs still spread and Phantom's fingers prodding at his abused entrance. Open and slick, Phantom found his prostate right away, drawing one fingertip over it in time with his strokes.

He purred softly and kissed Danny's cheek. "Just relax and let it happen. I'm right here…"

Danny whimpered and rocked his hips into the finger's movement, spurring them into a faster pace. Phantom's tone and actions were far gentler than they had been when it began, and Danny found his arms wrapping around the ghost's shoulders, hugging the other teen to him so he could feel his other's core vibrating against his chest. It eased the ever-present ache in his chest, if only slightly.

He turned half his face into Phantom's white hair, his heavy pants making the smaller strands dance. "It's…it's not the same anymore as…as…" He bit his lip and focused on the pleasure, on the feeling of firm fingers stretching his tight walls. He spread his legs farther apart and arched into them, wanting to feel more.

"I'm here, that's what matters…" Phantom laced his fingers together, trying to better stimulate the thickness of a cock. "You've been through so much tonight, release will be like nothing you've ever dreamed, just let yourself have it."

He pressed his lips to Danny's shoulder and bit down softly, focusing on his hand movements so he could go faster and faster. So wrapped up in his human he didn't notice when his fingers began glowing with energy, sparks of power flashing over Danny's sensitive cock and insides. But the lingering sparks ignited Danny's nerves like embers, and the boy moaned, thrusting a little more wildly. Phantom's latent power pushing deep inside him felt…wonderful. It burned, but it made his body sing and that tight pressure in his groin pulse.

Phantom's charged fingers thrust against his sweet spot repeatedly, each time making that build up grow tighter and tighter. He could feel his insides seizing again, clamping around Phantom's fingers and making his cock throb in his ghost's hand. His spine arched again and he bit his lip, willing the build-up to finally lead into his release. He could feel it, right on the edges, just a little more…

Phantom twisted his wrist, and pleasure explored throughout Danny's body, every muscle abruptly uncoiling as his release burst free. His fingers clawed at Phantom's back and his scream caught in his throat, unvoiced. His delayed orgasm hit him like a truck, and his whole world narrowed to a sea of pleasure so intense it felt more like pain. The force of his release made it past the cockring, cum splatting against Phantom's stomach. Pleasurable waves continued consuming his body, aftershock spasms traveling along his muscles. He wasn't sure how much time he spent on Cloud Nine before reality reclaimed him, along with the ache and fatigue. Somewhere in the mix of sensation he felt cold lips brush his cheek.

Phantom's kiss was short but sweet, as if sealing some kind of deal. He pulled his hands from Danny and laid the human on his back, both of them coated in sweat and cum. Bodies vibrating with the thrill of sex.

Phantom's fingers found the little metal loop and slid it off even as Danny whimpered against his shoulder. He held the ring up for Danny to see and smirked when the human snatched it from his hands and threw it away angrily.

Phantom pulled Danny closer, their foreheads bumping slightly, eyes making contact. "That.. was fantastic" he sighed blissfully, Phantom's irises shinning a brighter green than any of the cut emeralds in his stockpile as one hand rose to stroke Danny's cheek. "I love you."

The boy jerked away, frowning. "I…Y-your eyes…" He stared at the ghost's green irises a moment longer before he blinked repeatedly. The color remained, and he drew further back, his muscles tensing. "What, what's…" He bit his lip and then asked, voice barely above a whisper, "Phantom…?"

The ghost made a sleepy affirmative sound. He responded to his name being called by kissing Danny's forehead and murmuring a soft "Yes?" His eyelids began to droop as he slipped into the relaxing state of afterglow.

Danny remained tense in his arms, his heavy breaths coming irregularly. "It's, your…" Phantom's tone, the gentle kisses, his irises…A large grin stretched blue-eyed teens lips. Before Phantom could react, Danny threw himself at his ghost, rolling him onto his back as his arms looped around his neck. "You're back!" he shouted in his ear. He held onto Phantom to him as tight as he could, laughing. "You're back, you're back!"

"I'm what?" Phantom gasped as Danny clung to his neck, ectoplasm mixing with cum as their bare bodies rubbed together. He hugged Danny back, unsure if he was more pleased to see Danny happy or confused about why. "I've always been here...we just finished having sex, I think I would have had to be here…"

"No, no, that wasn't you. Or, well, it was you, you just weren't, you know, you!" Danny laughed nervously and held on even tighter, feeling lightheaded on top of everything else. "You were under Freakshow's control and doing all kinds of bad things, but you broke free somehow and now your back and we can finally go home!"

"W-what?" Phantom stammered, "go home?" He fit his hands between Danny and himself and pushed the human away so he could look at him. "We're not going to run away together?" He looked shaken and even more unsettled than before, his grip tightening on Danny's forearm. "But…but…I won. I proved I could make you forget…W-we can't go back, they will take you away from me!"

Wrinkles creased Danny's brow as the grin started to fade from his face. "But once we're back we can remerge. We'll be _us _again and…and inseparable!" He sat up further on Phantom's chest and frowned deeper, ignoring the painful twinge his spine gave and the liquid pooling along his thighs. "You don't really want to stay like this…do you? That was just Freakshow's influence."

"You don't understand," Phantom asserted, shaking his head violently so his white hair flew in all directions. "Sure we'll be together but then I can't…" He trailed off, green eyes gazing up at Danny full of longing and hurt. "I can't hug you, or kiss you or, comfort you when your sad…or…"His fingers traced along Danny's thigh as he added the last bit on the exhale "…have sex with you…" He shifted under Danny and swallowed back his emotions. "Freakshow. He promised me. He promised me you if I obeyed him, all of you. I'm sorry, Danny, I don't want to hurt you but…I can't…I can't live without you, without this."

"We didn't have a problem living without it before!" Danny objected. "You certainly didn't want me like this the first few days we were here! I was just, uh, a trophy then! Something to laugh at!"

"You can't hold that against me, I was just pulled out of you...I didn't know what I wanted. I didn't know if I should hate you, or if I should care at all. So it took me a few days to fall in love, how does that make it worthless?" Phantom pushed Danny off him and backed away slowly on his hands and knees, like a frightened dog."If you woke up scared and alone, who would you listen to? The screaming boy or the man who promised you riches and guidance?"

Danny sucked in a breath and shook his head. "No, I, I don't understand. We're…you were…" He ran his fingers through his disheveled hair, biting his lower lip to hold back his tears. "You were supposed to want to come home with me once the spell broke…the nightmare's supposed to be over…I don't want to spend the rest of my life trapped here as your stupid sex toy!"

Phantom's green eyes shut tight and his hand curled into a fist. "I didn't want you to be my sex toy either, I just wanted you to be with me... But you couldn't even let me have that could you!" He squared his shoulders. "You pushed and you pushed and you pushed. You said you hated me! I love you so much but you never care!"

"Because all you seem to want from me is sex or blowjobs or to watch me humiliate myself!" Danny shouted. "You can't say you love me when all this time you keep saying how you just want _me_, but you never seem to care that what _I_ want is to go back home." His voice broke a little, his hands clenching. "I miss Mom and Dad…they could be in danger this second, hunting ghosts that we should be fighting, but all you care about is yourself and trapping me here with you so you'll have a safe and easy time convincing me to turn my back on everyone."

"Well, maybe I don't like sharing your heart with others," Phantom muttered getting to his feet and turning his back on Danny. He walked over to where his shirt had been thrown and handed it back to the human. "I wish you didn't have to be so selfless all the time." Pants and boxers came next, dumped on Danny's head like Phantom was making a pile of trash. He paused and sighed deeply, kneeling back down to Danny's level. "If that's really what you want I'll let you go…" Blue eyes lit up, but Phantom glare crushed the spark of hope. "But if you turn your back on me now, Danny, I swear I'm never coming back and I'm not going to help you leave me. If you walk away you do it on your own, without me. You've depended on me for too long. If you want to be rid of my influence you'll have to learn to survive on your own without ghost powers."

Danny dumped the clothes onto his lap and returned the glare, his jaw clenching. "That's not much of a choice at all," he spat. "We're supposed to stay together! Y-you said…"

Tears gathered in his eyes, and he bit his lip harshly to keep them at bay. He had made a point throughout this nightmare not to cry in front of Phantom, a goal that was usually easy to maintain since his bouts of homesickness struck the most when the ghost was out looting and no one was around to distract him from his loneliness. He wasn't about to break now just because the hope he'd been holding onto all this time had been crushed. Even after all the times Phantom swore to never let him go…

"I…I wanted us to return home together…" he said after a moment, his fists clenching. "But if you're too afraid to even try, then fine. Fine! I can find my way home without you, it's not like I haven't planned a million and one ways to escape since you chained me in here." He stretched his chained ankle towards Phantom, glaring. "Don't expect me to come crawling back. I'm not as weak as you'd like me to be."

"I know, you'll find your way home safe, if I doubted that I wouldn't let you leave…" He reached out to Danny and cupped his cheek, smiling sadly. "But I can't stand to be around you, not if I'm not allowed to have you. I'd rather go without than have to watch you every day and never get to touch."

He jerked away as if he had been stung by the very idea. He turned his back on Danny and spotted the discarded circlet that he had given his human. Phantom picked it up and held the gold and gem coated jewelry out to his human half. "You can stay here and be my queen or you can leave when the train arrives in the next city tomorrow night. You have to decide what matters more to you. Your second half or your old normal life. "

Danny glanced at the offered crown and then looked up at Phantom's green eyes. A thrill went up his spine each time he saw those emerald irises. His ghost half was back and sane, even if he no longer shared the same wants as him. Finally, after all this time.

Something had happened tonight that had allowed Phantom to regain his freedom, something about Danny… if he left, would that change? Freakshow and his minions were just a few carts away. The only thing standing between them and Phantom's free will was Danny. How could he leave when that would mean abandoning his other half to being a prisoner again? But then, how could he stay and sacrifice himself to this imprisonment?

Danny frowned and shook his head. "No, this isn't just about me. You're making a decision tonight just as much as I am." He climbed awkwardly to his feet, swaying as his legs trembled beneath his weight. The ache in his lower spine screamed at his movement, and Danny winced, hissing through his teeth.

He braced his shoulder against the wall and met Phantom's gaze again. "If…I'm not…" He licked his lips, trying to frame the thoughts in his head into words. "I…don't hate you, Phantom." He sighed and rubbed his neck, flushing. "I like you, okay? Not…not to the extreme you like me, I guess, but I don't think I'd like merging back either. And if it's possible for one of us to fall in love with the other, it's not impossible for that other one to fall too, right? I just, I need time. If…If I'd be willing to give us a chance, would you be willing to come back with me? "

"Define what you mean by 'a chance'. Would we still be allowed to have sex? Or do we start as if we've just met…would you even let me share your life? Or would you just put me in a thermos or sick your parents on me?" He stepped closer and slid his arms around Danny's hips, eyes meeting in an intense stare. "I would be giving up my unlimited access to you, so you would have to make time for me. Could you do that?"

Danny grabbed his shoulders and shifted his weight so he was leaning on Phantom instead. "It'd be like any other relationship, I guess. I mean, we've never had one before, but you're supposed to devote your free time to the other person, right? And…" He blushed. "I'm, uh…you kind of spoiled me with the sex…I don't think I'd make it through puberty without you, so…" He laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "M-mom and Dad wear earplugs…"

Phantom purred and nuzzled into Danny's shoulder, holding him close, "That's good, at least I managed to addict you to me." He took the crown from Danny's hand and placed it on the human's head, smiling in satisfaction. "Still don't mistake my cravings for disregard for your own wellbeing; at least not anymore… Promise to never call yourself my sex toy again and you have yourself a deal."

"R-really?" Danny asked, the huge grin from before returning to his face, excitement once again buzzing through him. "And we'll go back home?" He practically vibrated in Phantom's arms when the ghost nodded slowly. "Yes, yes, yes! Let's leave now! We can—" The train cart jerked and the two boys fell against the wall, Danny hissing in pain as his raw ass collided with the barrier. "O-or tomorrow," he finished weakly. "T-tomorrow's good…"

Phantom chuckled and kissed Danny's forehead. "A wise choice. I think you need some sleep, and if I leave with the others ghosts on a looting run it will take longer for them to clue in and come after us…" Phantom mused, already planning ahead to the escape. "Still, it would be a shame to leave everything behind…especially since you look so nice in some of these." He stooped down and picked up a few more necklaces, looping them around Danny's neck. "Can't I at least keep some of my hoard?"

He let go of Danny for a moment and shifted though the carpet of gold coins, grinning when he found another cockring, much like the first one but in gold instead. "You have to let me keep at least one of these…maybe two or three…"

Danny lowered himself onto his knees on the mattress, distributing half his weight onto his hands, and glared at the metal loop, shivering in remembrance. "I'd rather you didn't take a few things. If you make a smaller hoard, you might be tempted to build on it. Besides, this stuff is all stolen. It'd be better if we could expose Freakshow to the police and free the other ghosts…"

"Two cockrings, and our crowns," Phantom decided. He knelt down and pounced on Danny, pulling him down to the bed with him. "We can even drop off some of the stolen loot at the police station and tell them where to look. Will that please Mr. Goody Two-Shoes?'

Danny huffed at the nickname but shifted into a more comfortable position against his ghost half. "For now, I guess. The police can't do anything with the ghosts protecting him. And this isn't Amity Park so they won't take a ghost threat seriously. But, yeah, worry about that tomorrow."

Danny chewed on his lip a moment before he wrapped an arm around Phantom's waist and fit his head beneath his chin. Phantom opened one eye and groped around for the metal chain, forcing it into intangibility and then pulling it off of Danny's leg. The human mumbled something against his collar bone and pulled his legs up, curling into a ball against the ghost's chest. A few shivers from Danny reminded Phantom to pull the blanket over them, the warmth halting the trembling. The train rocked gently beneath them, it's constant chugging lulling them further to sleep.

"…I'm not wearing one of those rings again, Phantom."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**A/N** It was either a happy wrap up or an open ending that would leave readers hanging. We decided at the last second to go with a happy ending. Apologies to anyone who experienced whiplash…This started out as a random RP for a picture Trance drew.

It was just supposed to be a short thing, but then it escalated from a simple Evil!PhantomxDanny argument to the longest lemon scene we've ever written, toping even Incubus. Not sure what else to say about, we'll just let you guys come to your own conclusions.

(Link to picture: firetrance . deviantart art/The-Brightest-Gem-332903336 )


End file.
